un nuevo futuro
by Chirly19
Summary: no quiero hacer esto.. -.-... bueno  despues de tanto tiempo todos vuelven a reunirse y sobre todo dos personitas que deben terminar lo de aquella vez  lo ven pesimo resumen y titulo lo arreglare despues...


**aah si se que 5ds acabo hace ratoo pero yo lo termine el jueves jeje me encantoo! pero me dejaron picada asi que tuve que desahogarme escribiendo un one-shot.. dicho solo se me vino la inspiracion tres dias despues de que lo termine de ver.. jejeje... **

**disclamer: yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, solo escribo este one-shot por amor al yuaki. **

* * *

><p>Han pasado ya 7 años desde que cada uno tomo su camino y su propio futuro independientemente, sí había momentos en que extrañaban esos ratos de alegría y tristeza cuando sus marcas de nacimientos los reunieron para juntos combatir… Portadores oscuros, el gran WRPG formando el grandioso equipo 5ds y derrotar a sus contrincantes, llevar sus vínculos hasta el punto de cambiar el futuro con los sucesos del Ark Cradle…<p>

Ahora ellos necesitaban volver a reunirse, contar todas aquellas vivencias desde que se escaparon para forjar su propio futuro y alcanzar sus sueños y metas...

….

La transmisión por TV mostraba al que todos conocían como rey, su orgullo rescatado ¡jack atlas!

- "que bueno por él" pensó una joven mujer que ahora era muy profesional y lucia mas madura, Aki

- "doctora Aki!, doctora Aki!"

- "¿que sucede?"

Una enfermera entra a su consultorio algo apurada su rostro denotaba tristeza a la vez alegría, Aki se levanto de su asiento para darle unas suaves palmaditas en su espalda y calmarla.

- "¿si?"

- "me ha llamado el director del hospital y quiere verla en estos momentos"

- "¿pasaría algo grave?"

- "no en realidad es sobre su próximo viaje, es una noticia"

- "¿una noticia?, OK ya voy"

Salio de su consultorio para ir directo a la oficina principal del director, la enfermera le seguía.

- "Aki"

- "que tal doctor"

- "se que me ha pedido un receso"

- "si tengo planeado regresar a Japón en las vacaciones, bueno si usted me lo permite"

- "¡claro! usted ha trabajado muy duro para convertirse en una excelente medica y nunca ha fallado en su trabajo, pero…"

- "¿pero?.." – Aki se preocupa internamente

- "Aki la han solicitado trabajar en el hospital de Neodomino, al parecer fue recomendada"

- "OH! Eso no lo sabia es…"

- "¡increíble si!"

- "pues yo…"

- "Aki le deseo lo mejor y éxitos, espero que siga siendo la excelente doctora que fue aquí y salve vidas" – el doctor se levanta estrechando su mano con la de ella

- "¡gracias doctor!, fue placer trabajar con usted y para este hospital"

- "partirá mañana por la mañana. Que le valla muy bien"

- "si, adiós"

Aki sale de la oficina para dirigirse a su consultorio, era increíble poder volver a su lugar de nacimiento, volver a ver a sus amigos, a sus padres y sobre todo a la persona que la ayudó y la salvó de si misma. La persona que puso una sonrisa en su rostro y al único que había amado y aun seguía haciendo…yusei. Estaba más que decidida a cumplir su prometido aunque ya había pasado bastante tiempo debía hacer lo que ni hizo aquella noche…

/flashbacks/

La noche había caído y Aki esperaba a que yusei regresara, ella realmente estaba nerviosa y pensaba en la mejor forma de despedirse, por su mente rondaba si decirle lo que tanto había guardado o solo seguir conservándolo por mas tiempo.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando escucho abrir la puerta del garaje y oír su voz pronunciando su nombre con algo de sorpresa.

-"Aki..."

Sus nervios se notaban no podía verle a la cara y cada vez quería dejar escapar esas palabras pero no pudo hacerlo…

- "Aki nunca te olvides de sonreír, no hay nadie en el mundo con una sonrisa mejor que la tuya"

- "tu eres el que puso esa sonrisa en mi cara, yusei"

Tal vez no fue lo mas romántico que le pudo decir no quería decirle lo que sentía, si lo hacia luego Aki empezaría a dudar de su futuro y hasta le podría afectar sus estudios así que decidió no hacerlo para no hacer mas difícil su partida…

Si las palabras no demostraban lo que su corazón sentía las acciones lo harían, tomar sus manos y verse directamente a los ojos con un brillo especial que reflejan esos sentimientos mutuos, sin soltar sus manos, cerrar los ojos e inclinarse para luego darle un beso, un beso que no solo significaba el primero o el ultimo sino aquel que abre la posibilidad y una oportunidad para el futuro… lentamente separar sus manos como si no quisieran soltarse pero cada uno debía formar su vida y despedirse..

Aki salio muy rápido para evitar que viera su tristeza y las cuantas lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, la vio partir para luego salir y ver la ciudad, sí estaba triste y también feliz por el hecho de que cada uno de sus amigos cumplirían con sus sueños y forjarían su futuro, sabía que sus vínculos tanto de sus amigos y aun mas su vinculo con ella estaría presentes y algún día volverían a reencontrarse…

/fin flashbacks/

-"¡doctora Aki!, ¡doctora Aki! Es cierto ¿que ya no trabajará mas aquí?" era la enfermera que estaba igual de nerviosa

-"si así es, pero no estés triste"

- "como no estarlo, si usted ha sido una excelente persona que hay de sus pacientes la van a extrañar"

-"lo sé y yo también los echaré de menos" – le da un abrazo a la enfermera que se hecha a llorar

- "jejeje no llores por favor"

- "si jeje"

- "bueno será mejor empacar saldré mañana muy temprano"

- "si Aki venga le ayudo"

Estuvo toda la noche preparando sus pertenencias para el viaje decidió llamar a sus padres para darles la excelente noticia y luego durmió unas cuantas horas, muy temprano salio y partió al aeropuerto

- "solo esto y podré volver, los extrañaré a todos aquí espero que mis amigos estén bien Rua, ruka, jack, crow, yusei me encantaría saber todo lo que hicieron en este tiempo" – estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que la llamaban para abordar el avión.

- ah disculpe – tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a tomar su asiento en el avión

El viaje fue largo, Aki llego en la tarde casi por anochecer esperaba ser recibida en el aeropuerto pero no había nadie conocido, se sintió triste aun así ella esperaba encontrarse con sus padres y amigos; tomo un taxi y mientras veía la ciudad seguía siendo la misma, mas iluminada y uno que otro riding duel.

Al llegar a su casa vio todo oscuro las luces estaban apagadas pensó que sus padres no estaban, ella les había avisado de su regreso o tal vez ¿algún viaje de negocio repentino se les presentó y no estaban en casa?…pero ¿porque no le darían aviso? Se las ingenió para entrar dejo las maletas en la entrada, al encender la luz de la sala lo que vio la impacto tanto incluso se asusto, eran sus padres, amigos que dieron un grito de bienvenida.

- "ah Aki!" – Rua y ruka fueron los primeros en abrazarla eran todos unos adolescentes, ruka incluso lucia hermosa y bien vestida, y Rua bueno seguía siendo el mismo.

Sus padres fueron a recibirla al igual que carly y mina quienes se habían convertido en muy buenas amigas. A los demás los recibió con un apretón de manos.

Todos estaban allí absolutamente todos, a excepción de yusei.

Con su mirada lo buscaba se preguntaba donde estaría, ¿le habría pasado algo malo? ¿Estaría ocupado por el trabajo del reactor? O tal vez simplemente no quiso estar presente…

Ruka se dio cuenta de su mirada sabia que ella pensaba en yusei en ese momento, así que para hacerla sentir mejor y a la vez no arruinar algo especial que ocurriría le hablo.

-"Aki todos nos reunimos después de tanto tiempo la idea fue de yusei"

- "¿de yusei? y ¿porque no está aquí?"

- "ah se le hizo tarde, no lo se jeje"

Encendieron algo de música y todos se sentaron en los sillones compartiendo bebidas y hablando de sus experiencias y de todo lo que habían hecho durante esos 7 años.

- "saben fue muy difícil reunirlos a todos" – dice Rua

- "si realmente" – crow

- "¡hey! Y porque yo no sabia de esto"

- "ah...Aki. "– se miraron entre sí

- "eh para que fuera una sorpresa"

-"eh se olvido"

- "eh no sabíamos"

Aki frunce en ceño y los mira a todos, no muy convencida de sus respuestas

- "Aki quieres ir un momento conmigo afuera"

- "si claro papa"

Aki caminaba adelante hasta que llego a la puerta trasera del jardín y se percato de que su padre ya no estaba.

- "jum me engaño"

- "¡Aki!"

Sintió una corriente correr por su cuerpo cuando escucho la voz que no había oído hace tiempo.

- "¡Yusei" – ella exclamo de alegría y corrió hacia él que lucia formalmente, si pensarlo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él besándole firmemente en los labios, yusei la abrazó fuertemente; esta vez el beso significaba el inicio de una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro juntos

- "te extrañe"

- "yo también yusei"– sonríe

- "me alegro que aun conserves esa sonrisa"

- "jeje si, yusei ¡yo te amo!"– las palabras salieron tan fácil que después se dio cuenta y se sonrojo solo un poco, finalmente pudo decírselo

Yusei le sonríe y le entrega una rosa

- "yo también te amo demasiado y estuve esperando por ti"

- "eh..." – Aki levanta la vista

- "por eso Aki quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"– toma su mano colocándole un bello anillo de oro y en el centro la figura de una rosa adornada por unas gemas de color rojo.

- "ah... ¡Por supuesto que si!"– Aki lo abraza y se le salen lágrimas de alegría.

Un momento después vuelven su mirada a la entrada donde estaban todos sonriendo

-"¿que chismosos no?"- Aki le dice a yusei

- "jeje si"

- "¡hey!" – exclaman al oírlos

- "¡jaja vamos a celebrar!"

El tiempo pasó, Aki se quedo a trabajar en el hospital local de Neodomino y casi siempre recibía correos y regalos de sus amigos de Alemania, ella y yusei vivían en una bella y sencilla casa a las afuera de la ciudad, completarían una familia con el pronto nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Al igual que sus amigos también ellos vivían tranquilos y sus vínculos estarían por siempre en sus corazones, la leyenda del dragón carmesí por siempre será recordada y de cómo los elegidos salvaron el mundo... si adiós a todos!..

Adiós Yu-gi-oh 5ds!, y a todos sus personajes a los divertidos, a los no divertidos, a los que caían mal, a los que caían bien, etc... ¡A todos!

* * *

><p><strong>si vieron la verdad no se nada de viajes,(nunca he viajado en avion! Y.Y ... me encantaria) o transferencias de un hospital a otro (no me gustan ese tipo de cosas) asi que eso dejemosle de lado jajajajaja<strong>


End file.
